Stages of Fusion
by Cfintimidator
Summary: So Steven accidentally swallows a gem and saw it grow on his chest near his collar bone so later he would find out what's wrong with his body and from the gem. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

HAHAHAHAHA!" Amethyst burst with laughter, filling the clutter filled room with the raucous noise. "Steven, you're killing me here!" Steven was gasping for breath as he continued with the story, "No! No no, wait, there's more! There's more!" Steven took a deep breath to stabilize himself. "So, the ring leader feeds the chickens the seeds, not knowing that it was full of fire salts, and that's why we were fighting fire breathing chickens today!" Amethyst and Steven both cracked up in roaring hilarity. The two flailed and shook violently in their mirth, throwing their arms in all directions. Amethyst fell to the floor, holding her sides for dear life, while Steven tried to help her back to her feet weakly. When she finally jumped back up she pushed Steven back, "Whoa-oa-oooooooOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled as he fell into the puddle that lead to the burning room. "STEVEN!"

Amethyst screamed as she watched him fall, unable to take action. As Steven fell he bumped into a bubble holding a round blue gemstone. The gem's bubble, a Roze Quartz bubble, popped and the gem fell with him. "WAAAAAAAA- Urk, UCHHH!" Steven's screams were cut off when the gem fell into his mouth, causing him to swallow and it and everyone came into the burning room and saw Steven.

"Steven, what's is going on," Pearl said. "Steven, say something!" Garnet asked.

"PEARL!" he was then gasping for air and breathed normally. He then hugged Pearl, but she felt something on her leg, and questioned. "Steven, what is that?" She saw a light blue Bentonite gem on his chest. "Hey, that the gem I swallowed," Steven pointed out.

"Garnet, how did it fuse in my body?" Steven looked at Garnet and said "Steven, remember when you have discovered you have healing powers with your spit," Garnet said.

"Yeah" He asnwer.

"Well, since you swallowed, the gem crack had sealed and was grown on your chest, and that is why its part of you know." The tall red gem stated. "We aren't sure of it yet but tell us if you fell any different it getting late, it time to go to bed."

So, Steven is tucked and dozed off and gone into his dream.

 _In his dream..._


	2. Stage 1: Skin Color change

_Now your seeing the unbearable stages of fusion Enjoy the presentation.  
_

 _In his dream..._

 _Steven is in a forest, doesn't know where he is but looking at the tall, blue skinned statue with the gem he saw on his chest, and with blue hair, and his eye color are ocean blue. It walked towards Steven and he fell back so the young gem hybrid has saw the blue gem walk towards him and would give him a hand to help him up. The light blue gem is speaking to him._

"Hello, Steven." he said.

"Um, hi." Steven said."What's your name."

"My name is Bentonite," He said. "I'm the gem that is on your chest, and sooner than later you will become a fusion, and I am ging to be a part of you now, and thanks for healing me." Within the end of the sentence a laugh was coming and he had notice his form was changing and was growing and turning into a tall, light blue energy was forming but just before the fusion was form, he heard something said "...Steven...STEVEN" Then automatically woke and regained his conscious, and warp stream has lighten up and Garnet was holding a bubbled gem.

Steven saw Garnet, and he was sweating, and breathing heavily.

"Morning, Steven." Garnet said. "How did you sleep."

"I think I've slept fine, I guess." Steven said, and before he wiped the sweat, he saw the gem on his top chest lit up and saw his skin change color from pink into light blue and his hair became uncurled longer and white.

"Um, Garnet is this natural." Steven said hesitantly.

Then Pearl came into the kitchen and saw Steven.

"STEVEN" Pearl yelled.

"What's happening?" Steven said.

"It must be the gem," Garnet said "it turning you into a fusion making your body change, and soon you!"

He made a huge gulp and had steppped outside to get some air and trying to relax.


	3. The Dreaming

Steven is relaxing, reading the last chapter of "The No Home Boys", as the young gem 'fusion' is reading he started to yawn and falling into a deep sleep.

 ** _In his dream..._**

 ** _Steven was in a white room surrounded by nothing and a tall, blue man figure was right behind him. Luckily, for Steven, he remembered who he was and why he was here so he'd asked what he is doing._**

 ** _"Hello , young gem Steven what brings you here?" Bentonite said._**

 ** _"Bentonite, what's happening to me," Steven said " my boy and my skin. What did you do?" Steven told him._**

 ** _"Your body is changing because your part of me, synced with me, and half of me, your body is experiencing what you would call 'a fusion'," which made steven become shocked like an electrical circuit " and when the fusion is completed you won't be the same Steven, 'no' your will be Aquamarine , a giant fusion who has he bowers of the ocean and keep the loved ones safe from your enemies!"_**

 ** _After he'd finished his sentence, Bentonite had vanished through and steven had regained his consciousness. and found himself face first on the floor._**

 ** _Stay tune for more next week and don't worry Stars will still continue and their will be a big surprise in the next chapter_**


End file.
